My Another Life : Sephira Morte
by Maester Ta
Summary: I died and somehow reborn and given a second chance of my life. With a goal to fulfill in mind, can I really gain my freedom to my old life before I died? Or should I go with the flow? Well, I can't decided before I tried, right? (Female SI) Pre-canon! -DRABBLE-
1. Morte I

**Edited** : 19/08/17

 **Betaed** by **lilcold**

* * *

.

.

.

I died… I was dead… I thought everything would be over once we died… but I do not hold the same beliefs any longer… because right this moment… I saw with my very own eyes that…

.

.

.

* * *

° MORTE I °

A flushed and tired face was smiling at me. I felt big hands wrap a blanket over my body. Someone who helped to deliver me – I don't know who she was – was passing me over to my new mother…

It felt weird. I had been reborn, yet I retained my old memories within my head. It was as though I were a 35-year-old woman trapped in an infant's body. Moreover, I'm not sure if I should be grateful or not, because somehow this woman – my new mother – knows that I am an old soul who is dwelling in her new supposed daughter's body.

"Welcome to the new world. I am your mother, sweetheart."

° Sephira Morte °

So, the explanation to my situation is that I was reincarnated into a family of reborn-souls. To be precise, it is a kind of game gifted by the gods. The rules are:

First, the gods will give you a goal. If you fulfill it, they will give you a second chance at life. If you do not… well, the punishment is your death in that world. Meaning that you will be back to the state you were in before rebirth. Dead. Well, that's brilliant, note the sarcasm.

Second, your family here will help you until you come of age (17-years-old), but after that, you are on your own. I think that is fine because everyone will have plenty of time to achieve something before coming of age.

Third, you will never ever, under any circumstances, reveal the family's secrets, including your own, to anyone outside of the family. Okay. That's acceptable, I guess…

The family is a big organization spread out all over the world. My family here is the main and the biggest one placed in London. Oh, yes, this world is the same replica of our world. There are several smaller families that stay near London, such as the Nyx, the Thanatos, and other families. No, don't ask me why our family's name is so… unique. Maybe, just maybe, it is so because the gods have tampered with our deaths?

The ones who get to live their life to the fullest here are people who have fulfilled their goal. And if they married each other and had a baby, the baby would be an old soul just like myself. If I can accomplish my goal, I can either stay here or return to my old world to continue my life as it was before I died. I, of course, thought – it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

The night after my rebirth I had a dream about my favorite character – Tom Marvolo Riddle – about how much he fears death, how obsessed he is with the creation of Horcruxes and how he slowly loses the sanity of his own mind. The dream really intrigued me… until Seraph – my mother – spoke to me about the goal. The goal is always conveyed as a vision.

Then, I screamed myself hoarse.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Hope you like the story**

 **F** **ollow, favorite and review, if you don't mind ^^**


	2. Morte II

_Hulo,_ thanks to Kohanita, Madam3Mayh3m, angel9507, fanfiction2010, avert 1523 and Radio Free Death for follow, fav and review. I really appreciate it ^^

I'm sorry for my bad (really) grammar.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

.

.

.

* * *

Being a baby is boring. What I have to do every single day is repeating circle, to eat, to sleep, to eat again and to sleep again. Even if sometimes my mother comes to see me, I only spend my whole time in my crib. Boring as hell. Of course that changed when my father visited me…

* * *

.

.

.

°• MORTE II•°

Rhadamanthus Morte. He is Sephira's biological father in this world and also the head of Morte's. He's tall and well builds man with pale blonde hair and piercing diamond like eyes which gave him more of his aristocrat looks. He stood in front of his daughter's crib as her wife – Seraph or well known as Serapheím Morte – walking slowly behind him. Serapheím Morte had very beautiful eyes, her eyes like a quartz gem, no, it's exactly like quartz gems planted in her eyes. She had a long wavy blonde hair and pale skin like her husband. Both of them had their eyes on their daughter.

"Are you sure about this, dear?" Seraph asked her husband with a tint of worry in her melodic voice.

"I am." Seraph frowned.

Flashback

 **"No! Absolutely not! I can't accept this!"**

 **"Tone down your voice, Serapheím. I will not tolerate disrespectful behavior."**

 **She quickly shut her mouth, but Rhadamanthus Morte saw that beautiful eyes of his wife dimmed with sorrow. Slowly, he reached his wife's shoulder and pulled her closer.**

 **"Look at me, Seraph." Their eyes met with each other. "This is the only way if you want her to survive. I know you can't – no – we can't lose them anymore. I'm sure you will understand." He murmured slowly.**

 **"She's so little, too tiny, Rhad. Please… let her body adapt, at least a year. Let me take care of her." before she's gone left unsaid.**

 **"So what?" Seraph bit her lip. "How many more do you want our children suffered because of your selfishness!?" she broke their touch and tears fall from her long lashes.**

 **"It hurts, Rhad… It hurts so much…"**

 **Rhadamanthus clench his fists. He hates seeing his wife in this state, but it must be done. She will understand, no, she must understand. He is a lord, an immortal being and a head of the family given by death. But, he can do nothing against his children's fate. Anything he was done to their children all this time, he ended lost them. And this one – his daughter – he will never let anyone – even if they are gods – to lay their cruel fate with her.**

 **He promised himself.**

Flashback End.

Her big Amethyst eyes blinked slowly. She watched her supposed to be parents stood over her. Her father leaned closer to the crib before he took her gently into his arms.

"Sephira, I want you to answer my questions with yes or no. Blink two times if you agree and once if you are not." Rhadamanthus said with a flat tone. Sephira blinked two times. "Good…"

Seraph stepped closer, "Let me…" she took Sephira gently from her husband's arms.

"Sephira…" called her father, gaining her attention. "In the world, we are living now is filled with magic. The world's separated between the magical and the human world because if they discovered about us, it will definitely wreak havoc and lead to the witch hunt like in the 500."

Rhadamanthus's diamond like eyes met Amethyst. They stared at each other with a long silence before Rhadamanthus pulled something from his pocket. A glass vial with turquoise colored liquid.

"This is an aging potion. It will make your body like an eleven years old and the length is about a month." Sephira's eyes sparkle like it was a Christmas's gift much to Seraph's horror. Rhadamanthus quirked a smile.

"I will give it to you in exchange to start your training early. Do you accept my proposal?"

Without thinking anymore Sephira blink two times, because that was what she really needed, right?

°• My Another Life •°

Sephira's PoV

I stared at the reflection of my body. My eleven years old body. This body is really different with my old one. Now I have a pale skin like a porcelain doll with my big Amethyst colored eyes, a pointed nose, small plumped lips and wavy platinum blonde hair. Mother gave me a white knee length dress, a pair of flat white shoes with violet ribbons as a decoration and a lavender hair clip.

"Looks like our princess is ready to grace her presence in the house of Morte." I yelped, turned around to see gray snake-like eyes.

"I apologize, princess, I have no intention to make you unaware of my presence."

A tall man with slender body stood in front of me with a genuine smile. He had silver hair. His hair was rather long, kept tied loosely to the side on his right shoulder with a dark tie and only a few short hairs around his ears and forehead were loose. He wears a butler suit. Which reminded her of Sebastian in the Black Butler.

"It's alright. Who are you?"

"How rude of me. My name is Sephiroth, princess." He offered his right hand to me, I took it and we are walking out of the room.

I eyed him from the corner of my eyes, "You are not a human."

"Indeed, Princess. Very good observation." I rolled my eyes.

"So, what are you?"

"I am a Shapeshifter. Moonwolf shapeshifter and I indeed have magic before you ask, princess." Shapeshifter, I never heard of the shapeshifter in Harry Potter's before, but I remember there are some in Twilight.

I tilt my head, "And why your name is similar to me?"

Sephiroth's lips curled upwards, "Because I am the one who you named after, princess."

I frowned, "Why do you keep calling me a princess?"

"Because you are the heiress of the Morte's family. The oldest magical family in this world, which rivaled Peverell."

My eyes widened in realization when an image of a dark haired and red eyes boy flashed in my mind. I stopped abruptly before I look him in the eyes with my blank face.

"What's the date today?"

Sephiroth furrowed his brow, but he answered nonetheless. "It's 31 December 1926, princess."

"Holy shit!"

* * *

.

.

.

 **Hope you like the story**

 **Follow, favorite or review, if you don't mind ^^**


	3. Morte III

_Hulo,_ thanks to DarkDust27, calmingautumn and Ruri7533 for follow, fav and review.

* * *

I'm sorry for my bad grammar.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

.

.

.

* * *

It's today… Merope Gaunt will give birth to the one and only Tom Marvolo Riddle, a boy who will become the greatest Dark Lord in history. A boy who will far exceed Gellert Grindelwald. A boy who will become the key to my survival. What should I do?

* * *

.

.

.

°• MORTE III•°

Sephira made her mental rebooted after she heard what's Sephiroth said. She honestly doesn't know what to do. Today is the beginning of everything that made Sephira's existence in this world and in the eleven years in the future, she will definitely do everything to accomplish her goal.

"Princess…"

Sephira snapped back to the reality. She saw Sephiroth's frown at her and straightened her posture before smiling.

"Yes, Sephiroth?"

"I tried to get your attention, princess. What's with the date? if you won't mind answering my question, of course. I won't step over my boundaries, princess."

Sephira shakes her head, "No, it's just I remembered that today a woman will give birth to an important person in the future." Sephiroth stopped in seconds, his body became cold as stone and relaxed again before Sephira can notice his odd behavior.

"We should go to the Master Rhadamanthus office, I'm sure they are waiting for you, princess." Sephira noticed Sephiroth changed off topic, but she dismissed it. 

°• My Another Life •° 

Sephira's PoV

Sephiroth flung the door open, he invites me to come in. When I came in, I saw my mother and my father already cushioned themselves in one of the four silver linen sofas. My father gestured me to sit while Sephiroth stands behind me.

"Sephira, I will get to the point. If you want to assume this as an interrogation, you are pleased to think what you want."

Seraph's eye widened in horror. She opened her mouth to remind him not to act too harsh on their daughter, but before she can speak I interrupt her.

"It's okay, mom." I smiled, reassuring her before I look at my father, "I understand, father."

Rhadamanthus nodded, "Good. So we will begin this so-called interrogation." He smirked at me, I smirked back in response.

Seraph sighed and shakes her head.

"How old are you?"

"35 years old."

"Still in the same gender, I presume."

"Yes." He nodded.

"Did you get you goal vision yet?"

A pregnant pause. "I did." Seraph looked at her husband in silence.

"What do you think of your goal? Can you do it?"

My eyes hardened, "I don't know. It's hard, but I can try."

Seraph's expression softened, "Every goal are hard to accomplish, sweetheart." I smiled a little.

"Yeah, but to overcome our greatest fear is almost impossible." She gave me a worried glance before looking at her husband. They looked at each other and made a silent conversation.

"What is his/her greatest fear, sweetheart?" Seraph and her husband looked at me intently.

"Death."

Seraph's eyes widened with horror while Rhadamantus's eyes hardened as steel, but I don't know Sephiroth's expression because he's standing right behind me. I don't really care about that, after all.

"A mere human can't cheat with the death. Even we cannot do that," said Rhadamanthus with a cold tone.

"He can," I said lightly.

"You don't know anything about this world, child!" his eyes blazing dangerously.

I shuddered. Angered an immortal being is never an option, especially if that anger directed to me, but that's not my intended to anger him. My father or not I should have known better.

"If I may interrupt, master." Sephiroth stepped forward.

Rhadamantus aura calmed down a little, he gestured him to speak.

"I think, young miss here, has a special condition, master."

"Explain." I bit my lip.

"When we are in the hallway, young miss asked me about today's date. I answered that today is 31 December 1926 and she looked a bit… concerned." Concerned? If that's mean shocked, yeah. "When I asked her about that, she said that she remembered that today a woman will give birth to an important person in the future."

Seraph gave me a puzzled look. "Is that true, sweetheart?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Seraph gasped a little. "What's that actually mean?" she asked no one in particular.

"How did you get that knowledge? Is that showed in your vision too?" Rhadamanthus asked me with his expressionless face.

I shake my head, "No, I gained this knowledge about this person before I died. Not only about the person who held the key to my survival here, but about this world too. The past, the present and the future."

"Impossible."

"Are you a seer, child?"

I fidgeted a little. I don't like the way he called me, it's made me remember the way Vernon Dursley called Harry. Even if it was a different thing, still.

"Dear." Seraph slapped Rhadamantus's hand lightly, "Don't call our daughter like that, you makes her uncomfortable." Scolded Seraph.

"I apologized." He massaged his head a little.

"No, I am not a seer."

"Of course not. You had this knowledge before you died, right? How?" Seraph asked with curiosity.

I smiled at her. "I died in 2016." Rhadamanthus muttered softly 'different world and time'. "In my world, there are many fiction books. One of them is my favorite, it's called Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" I nodded, "I fancy books too, but never heard of it here." Seraph frowned.

"It is a story about a magical world. The protagonist is a boy named Harry Potter. He claimed in a prophecy to be a light savior who will defeat the Dark Lord."

"Gellert Grindelwald?"

I shake my head, "No, the next Dark Lord after Grindelwald defeated."

He nodded.

I continued my explanation, "I got my goal vision the first night I spent in this world. I had my suspicion about that, but it proofed today when father mentioned about this world we are living in."

"How so?" asked my mother

"Because the next Dark Lord is the subject of my goal."

.

.

.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Follow, Favorite or Review is** **appreciated ^^**


	4. Morte IV

_Hulo,_ thanks to Gilded Dragon, Mistress Anko, MayhemMangos, justme2134, saku hyuuga and I'mFangirl7 for follow, fav and review.

* * *

I'm sorry for my bad grammar.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

.

.

.

* * *

My hell training will begin. They will shape me to be a proper heiress of Morte. They will help me to gain powers before I came of age. As Tom Marvolo Riddle is a person who likes power, I should be able to catch his attention if I am powerful enough and I already had a high status as Morte's heiress. So, I hope everything will go smoothly… even if I know it will never be…

* * *

.

.

.

°• MORTE IV•°

"She's different."

Seraph looks at her husband knowingly. After Rhadamanthus dismissed their daughter, they sat face to face to decide what they are gonna do about Sephira's unique condition.

"We should teach her all of the knowledge we know about. It will help her." Suggested Seraph.

"No. She can't handle it." Her husband refused.

"She's special, Rhad." Rhadamanthus closed his eyes.

"Her body can't handle it."

"You had the aging potion. What are you afraid of, dear?" Seraph moved to her husband's side and placed her hands on her husband.

Rhadamanthus shakes his head, "It's just because we never did that to our previous child before. I am afraid it will damage her mental health."

"She's maybe physically a child, a baby, but an adult mentally."

"Even an adult–"

"Shhh." Rhadamanthus leaning to Seraph, his wife rubbed his back soothingly. "Everything will be alright. She said that she can do it. Let's believe in her."

Rhadamanthus only closed his eyes and snuggled closer.

°• My Another Life •°

"Do you think they will agree?"

Sephiroth handed her a book about the history of the magical world. Sephira sat on the study chair in her room while Sephiroth wandlessly summoned books about Charm, Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions for a beginner.

"I'm sure they will, princess." Sephira hummed and opened her history book.

"Is there a way to speed up my study? Just curious."

Sephiroth stared with his flat expression. "Such as?"

"I don't know." She flipped a page. "When I was in my world, I watched an anime called 'Naruto' there is a technique to clown our self with an energy called chakra. The main character can use it to spy and when the clone dispelled, its memory will come back to the real one. Which can speed up his progress if he used it to read or to train." She explained. "And I am wondering if there is a way to do that in this world with magic."

Silence.

"There is." Her eyes lit up.

"Really? How?" Sephiroth chuckled.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you about that, princess. In case you tried that."

Sephira pouted, "I just want to know, didn't mean I want to try it."

Sephiroth smiled, "It's doppelganger, my princess."

"Doppelganger?" I parroted.

"Yes, it's a dark magic. The way to create another human being as an exact person. Absolutely a perfect copy."

Sephira nodded, "Is the real one will gain the clone's experience and knowledge too?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone can detect it if it was a Doppelganger?"

"No. They had a perfect magical signature as the real one. Like I said, princess, a perfect copy."

"And how to get rid of it?" Sephiroth arched an eyebrow.

"The only way is to kill it." Her eyes widened in realization. It's meant to kill a living being who had a soul and feelings too.

"Let's begin your study, princess. We wasted enough time." Sephira only nodded silently. 

°• My Another Life •°

"Sephira."

She peeked from the book she read when she heard someone called her name. Her mother walked in her direction with a smile. Sephira marked the page before she closed the book.

"Yes, mother."

Seraph gestured her daughter to follow. Sephira stood and trailing behind her mother without asking. They walked to her father's study room. Sephiroth already stands in front of the door, welcoming them both.

"Come in, sweetheart. I will introduce you to someone."

When Sephira walked in, she saw a feminine figure standing in front of her father's office desk. That person turns back and her mouth slightly opened to see a girl who looks like a human, but inhuman at the same time who looked at her with an expressionless face.

"Sssh, sweetheart. Remember your etiquette lessons." Seraph whispered quietly, barely covering her amusement. Sephira closed her mouth and fixed her posture before following her mother.

"Sephira met Alice. Your new caretaker." The little girl named Alice offered her hand to Sephira to shake it. "Alice met Sephira. The heiress of the main head of Morte's family."

Sephira's studying her at the moment. A little girl in her seventh with pale skin. She had a short blonde hair that reached her shoulder and a white ribbon as a headband. She wears a blue dress and black shoes. Her eyes were white with a cat-like pupils.

Yes. Sephira recognizes her at the moment she saw her.

"I want you to do just one more thing for me," Alice asked with her soft voice, she didn't let go of Sephira's hand. Even if Sephira knows what that girl wants, she still looked at her with curiosity. "Would you die for me please...?"

Silence filled the room.

"Sure."

That girl smiled and let go of Sephira's hand. "You've heard of me."

I nodded, "Alice Pleasance Liddell. A demon."

She smiled, "I hadn't heard that name in a long time."

Alice sat on the sofa in front of her. She immediately recognized two figures who standing on the right side of Alice. They now accompanied her on the sofa, sat on the right and the left side of Alice. Seraph sat beside her daughter.

"How did you know her, sweetheart? I never mentioned about her." Seraph asked in confusion.

"It's your previous knowledge, isn't it?" Sephira nodded at her father. "That's mean you know about me too."

"Yes, father. You are the judge of the netherworld." Rhadamanthus massaged the bridge of his nose. "Your knowledge never ceases to surprise me." Seraph giggled.

Alice gestured to the two figures, "They are my uncles and I suppose you do know who they are, don't you?"

"I am. It's nice to meet you Count in Red and Baron in Black." They just nodded, "And you too, of course, Alice." Alice nodded, still smiling.

"Back to the business." Rhadamanthus gained their attention. "Alice here will be your caretaker. She will become your teacher too in the meantime and I can assure that you are in the right hands. That's applied to Lord Count in Red and Lord Baron in Black too, of course."

"Yes, father."

"And I shall accompany you to Hogwarts in the future too!" said Alice excited.

"What?"

.

.

. ****

 **Author's note:**

 **Actually, I had an interest in Personas and because many of the arcana was based on mythology, I decided to add them in Morte's family. Morte is Death, so I put the death arcana in Morte's family. That was where Rhadamanthus and Alice comes. But, as you know that Alice's accompanied by two demons in Persona, they take care of her and both care for her deeply.**

 **These are information of them.**

 **Rhadamanthus in Greek mythology is the son of Zeus and Europa and one of the judges of the dead. He was to be the judge of souls from eastern regions, and along with Aeacus and Minos, would judge damned souls and determine their punishment in the afterlife.**

 **Alice is a character from a famous story Alice in Wonderland, some say that she is also based on a myth of an Aryan girl who died at a young age. When Alice died and became a spirit, she gained extreme magical power that drove her insane. Alice was used to scaring Scandinavian children into behaving, or else Alice would visit them at night and kill them so that she may become "friends" with them. It makes her a perfect caretaker for Sephira.**

 **And for her uncles. Count Red is Belial and Count Black is Nebiros. Both of them are demons.**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **The house of Morte is full of the death creatures. The next one will be a long time loop.**

 **Leave a review, if you don't mind ^^**


	5. Morte V

_Hulo,_ thanks to Nyx2029, meslens, MisteriosaSaky, turtlehoffmann2251, kvdsouza and Mistress Anko for follow, fav and review.

* * *

I'm sorry for my bad grammar.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

.

.

.

* * *

The first time I read and watch Harry Potter until it was finished–both novels and films–my thought and belief were on the light side and two years later I found a fan fiction site which contains Harry Potter's fandom. I read many of them and it made me realize, that the story is not in black and white nor dark and light. Like Kakashi Hatake had said that you must see underneath the underneath. And that moment, I've already chosen which side I want to be…

* * *

.

.

.

°• MORTE V•°

10 Years Later~

Seraphim Morte looks at her worriedly. They sat in Rhadamanthus's office in silence. Sephira looks at her mother to the envelope in her hand. She knew that now is the time. After undergoing so much of heavy training and studying uncounted several times with her flesh and blood as payment, she absorbed everything like a sponge. She is well prepared.

To the battlefield.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" 

°• My Another Life •°

The door of her compartment was slowly opened and revealed a blond boy. She knows immediately who this blonde is, the resemblances gave it away. There is no mistake that he is a Malfoy, no need to inspect his dress robe, no need to look at his arrogant express–no–Sephira realized, this one is different from Draco Malfoy. _There is no arrogance or I am-a-Malfoy-and-I'm-better-than-you expression. Just a blank mask._ And maybe you think she's crazy, but the boy in the doorway (?) is absolutely freaking handsome. As in eleven-year-old boy handsome, of course. _I am not a pedophile who salivating at eleven years old._ She reminded herself.

Sephira lowered her book as he looked at her with a small smile. "May I come in?"

Remember your posture, Sephira! You are a perfect pureblood heiress! She reminded herself again. I know that I will meet the canon characters, but I don't think this soon! She slapped herself in her mind. Keep calm. She looks at him with her charming pureblood heiress smile.

"Of course."

That was Alice's way to say the smile which she tried to perfect in years. Alice prefers calling it a charming pureblood heiress smile than a Sephira's smile. Sephira doesn't know why and when she asked, Alice just gave her an eerie smile. An experience which she will never want to repeat.

He steps in and took a seat in front of her. "Thank you."

Sephira looked up from her book, "Sure. There are many spaces here, after all."

He nodded, "My name is Abraxas Malfoy. What's yours?" he introduced himself.

Brax. Sephira took his hand, "Sephira Morte. It's nice to meet you." she gave him her small, shy smile as he took her hand into his lips.

"My pleasure."

Hmm, a twelve-year-old kid with manners indeed. Sephira's humming inside. She took a note how different Abraxas and Draco was. This Malfoy heir who sat in front of her is such a gentleman and well-mannered kid. What makes them different? She asks silently in her mind. Is life in a different situation affected them that much?

"Excuse me." Sephira looks at Abraxas and nods, "I'm sorry if my question seems impolite, but I never heard about Mortes before."

Sephira smiled a little, "Ah, about that. My family never interacted with the magical population before, Mr. Malfoy."

Abraxas's eyebrow furrowed. He was confused. In a blink of an eye, he knows that the girl in front of him is a pureblood. From the way she speaks, her gesture and everything about her screamed 'pureblood'. But, he never once heard about Mortes. If her family never interacts with magical population, is that means she was a mudblood?

"Mr. Malfoy."

Sephira's voice made Abraxas's mind snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry, it seems I made you misinterpret my words Mr. Malfoy." Sephira smiled, "I mean my family never interacted with a magical population in Britain before. They do with the others, but occasionally. That's why you never heard about them." Because we never intend to. She finished mentally. And she was sure Abraxas caught it.

Abraxas nodded, "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, it's not my intention."

"There is no need to apologize Mr. Malfoy." She dismissed it casually.

"Please call me Abraxas, Ms. Morte."

"Sure, if you called me Sephira."

"Sure, Sephira."

"Well, then. Abraxas."

That was quick. She shakes her head in her mind. Too quick for first name basis. Sephira observing Abraxas from her bangs made it not so obvious before she heard a knock and her compartment opened in the second time.

"Excuse me. Did you saw–ah!"

Other kids appeared. They resemble each other and the one in front is looks like Sirius Black so much it hurts. Yes, Sirius is one of Sephira's favorites. He's like a fun person to be around even if he is a bully. The others are Remus Lupin and Barty Crouch Jr. She was actually wishing to be in Marauders generation, _but beggars can't be a chooser, right?_

"Alphard." Abraxas recognized him.

Alphard Black, huh? Sephira took another note. That kid is Sirius's favorite uncle who supports him when he was escaping from the house of Black. So, the others are if not Orion, is Cygnus. Alphard strode in when the other asked her permission to enter. She only smiles and nods before back to her books.

"What's so interesting about that book?"

One of the unknown Black sat beside her. She lowered her book and looked at him. The others silenced, listening to their conversation.

"A new knowledge is always interesting," Sephira responded casually. She marked her book before closed it and showed its cover to the unknown Black. "It's a basic knowledge about runes."

Their eyes widened.

"Holy crap. You did read about rune? That's above our grade!" Alphard looked at the Rune book like it was the devil itself.

"Language." Reprimanded the other unknown Black.

Sephira only smiled at Alphard.

"Ahem." Their attention changed to the unknown Black who cleared his throat. "It seems I haven't introduced myself. My name is Orion Black." Orion offered his hands, she takes it. "The rude one is Alphard Black." Alphard waved his hand. "And the last is Cygnus Black." Cygnus nods at her.

"I am Sephira Morte. Nice to meet you, everyone." Sephira gave him her charming pureblood heiress smile before Orion kissed her knuckle.

"Our pleasure." 

°• My Another Life •°

"So, I never heard a pureblood family named Morte." Abraxas sighed in his mind at his friend bluntness.

"Oh, so is Abraxas."

Cygnus raised his eyebrow, apparently surprised that his friend already on the first name basis with someone whose only he met a few minutes ago.

"My family barely interacted with magical populations." She answered calmly.

"Why?" Alphard asked again.

Sephira smiled, "Because we choose to." Before Alphard asked another question Cygnus slapped him lightly to drop the subject.

"Sorry, it's not my intention to press. I'm just curious, hehe."

"Do not worry about that." She smiled sweetly, that made them shiver internally.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **My grammar and vocab really limited that made me hard to write this chapter, but I want to improve my writing in English. So, bear with me if I am not describing it much, okay? :D**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review will be appreciated ^^**


	6. Morte VI

_Hulo,_ thanks to taytay4282, Midnight0Sky, zakirhussain963, KTD1928, Marlen-sama, subath, meslens, mishuu, Garden Gnomie, 2000kate, yukicarr, Nymphadora Jackson, Evilshallprevail, Guusjecullen, Rose Thorn Catli and fanfic smiles for follow, fav and review.

* * *

I'm sorry for my bad grammar.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

.

.

.

* * *

I am stunned. Reading and watching the show are much different than seeing it with our own eyes. Standing in front of this magnitude castle, I can feel its magic roaming all over this place. Hugging us. Embracing us. Like a mother's care to her child. I can't phrase how much I feel about that. Is this what Harry's and the others feels when the first time they're here?

* * *

.

.

.

°• MORTE VI•°

A younger Professor Dumbledore greets us from the front door, gestured us to follow him inside. He wore this weird sky blue robe which made him stand up among us. Well, it didn't help that he already looks out of place in the first place though. This Professor Dumbledore is very much look alike the actor who played as him in Harry Potter's movie, but you still can note the differences.

 _This time, the one who handling the sorting isn't McGonagall since she's not on the staff yet. Student maybe._

Ignoring the chattering around me, I focused on hearing the sorting ceremony. Professor Dumbledore calls out the names one by one. I recognized some of them, mostly Slytherin likes Avery, Blacks, Greengrass, Lestranges, Nott and so on. Some of the other houses too, like Carter, Crouch, Diggory, Longbottom and Lovegood. Everything falling like its supposed to do.

"Morte, Sephira!"

I gracefully stepped out of my year's line and come to the front to sit on the sorting chair as Professor Dumbledore placed The Sorting Hat on my head.

 _Well, well… This is the first time I sort this kind of mind._

'Well, if you come to another of my family in the future, I'm sure you'll be surprised.' I hummed.

 _Oh! A family of reincarnated. How interesting. I hope I will be presented with this kind of opportunity in the future._

'Don't worry, I have a feeling that you will.'

 _Hmm, very well. Let's start the sorting._

'Aren't you already?' I giggled in mind.

 _Yeah, I just want to be funny. Because beside sorting my life is really boring._

'My deepest sympathy.'

 _Don't worry about it, kid. I do love my job after all. And for the house, I found the perfect one to place you._

'Oh, really?'

 _Yes. You'd better be in…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

 _•°_

°• My Another Life •°

°•

Alphard wave at me when Cygnus nods his head and Orion's mouth twitched upward a little. I gave them a smile and nods.

"Welcome to Slytherin." I sat beside Abraxas and gave him a smile.

"Thank you."

He nods, "You belong with us."

Despite Alphard grinning and Cygnus's amused expression, I tilt my head a little confused. Orion, who was nice enough, inching his body forward and explain, "He means it's nice to see a new face here. Because, him," Orion pointed his finger to Abraxas, "Us," then a whole Slytherin table, "Almost know each other because of our pureblood ties."

"It's like Abraxas's bored of us." Orion leans back.

"I am."

Alphard gives him a fake pout and Orion shakes his head a little. As our attention back to the sorting, Prof. Dumbledore shouting a very… very familiar name.

A name that I was waiting for.

"Riddle, Tom!" _  
_

°• My Another Life •°

°•

I remembered a certain metaphorical phrase as my eyes following his little form. _Despite his lithe body, there lay a great power deep within._

I saw Prof. Dumbledore's wary expression trailing him. This is his biggest failure as a teacher. Well, I never like him in the first place. Painted a student with a label he didn't do it yet. Instead of guiding him, he distances himself. Being placed in Slytherin is what made him suspicious of Tom Riddle. That kid is a prodigy, genius even. Eleven years live in that environment to survive and been dealing with and learning about people whose bearing negative emotion towards him. There is no surprise he became a master of manipulation.

He did great things. Terrible, but great indeed.

I quirked a smile when I see Prof. Dumbledore's stoned expression after The Sorting Hat's proclamation.

Well, I can't wait to get to know him.

.

.

.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review will be appreciated ^^**


	7. Morte VII

_Hulo,_ thanks to Ruyuz, Kiku-Pyon, hottieanimegurl, lilcold, Hibari Skylark Cloud, Syla07, RiriNight, Sassi15, laraliz16, DiCuoreAllison, Jaci943, Mep101, Dkthespaniard, SamanthaManga, KumorikoKumoriko, KorosuPoison, Sue01, lucefatale, revinzy and Garden Gnomie for follow, fav and review.

AN: I'm pretty random on updating fanfic, there is no spesific time. Sometimes soon and sometimes not. Bare with me kay' and this time thanks to **lilcold** I have a beta now. Yeah!

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

.

.

.

* * *

The feast happened peacefully as the students dug into their own meal, but my gaze lingered surreptitiously on a kid who sat beside Abraxas. A kid who was being blatantly ignored by everyone else – not even Alphard had greeted him. _Tom Riddle. A pure muggle-named boy placed in Slytherin. Of course it was frowned upon. His life will be difficult in the future_. A pang of pity twisted my heart, but I quickly banished that feeling. He hates being pitied, he will live through it and survive, alone or not.

* * *

.

.

.

°• MORTE VII•°

The female prefect led us –the first year females– to the Slytherin dormitory, which happened to be in the dungeons. My lips quirked upwards a little: I remembered the first movie when the troll appeared and the students were 'told to go back to their dorm'. _Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons, which is the same place as the troll had been according to what Quirell said. Even the witty comment Draco made still makes more sense than_ _ **that**_ _._ I mused internally.

As the prefects gathered us in the Common Room, I looked around myself. There are so many green and silver colors, and oh, don't forget about the snakes too. This place looks exactly like the one in the movie, but more dim.

Well, at least it's to my liking.

"Listen, first years! There are some rules you should follow in the House of Slytherin."

I began listening to some of it before I caught a glimpse of a slightly plump old man heading towards the prefects. _Horace Slughorn_. That name echoes in my mind. _Our Head of House and also our Potions Teacher._ A few scenes flash by behind my eyes and I hear the wispy echo of _Horcrux… Horcrux… Horcrux… Horcrux…_ I shake my head internally, having missed the professor's introduction.

°• My Another Life •°

I was given my room, which, unfortunately, is not empty. The beds are divided into two sections: two on the left side and two on the right, separated by a wide space for a mirror hanging on the wall in the middle. There are two girls by the two beds on the right. I notice my trunk has already been placed on my bed on the left side beside the wall and my eyes wander back to the girls who have already unpacked their things. _We are missing someone here~_ I smile a little in greeting once they notice my presence. After the introduction and necessary small talk, I head over to unpack my trunk.

The girl whose bed is near the mirror and who definitely had the Black family's characteristics is Aurora Black. She has an oval face with grey eyes, shoulder length wavy black hair and high cheekbones with light-toned skin. The other girl -Eirene Carrow- has dark brown hair styled in twin pigtails, a heart-shaped face, light blue eyes, and likewise has high cheekbones and pale skin.

 _Fanon characters._

Since the books never mentioned them, I assume that they're dead or weren't highly involved in the war. Well, there are so many fanon characters that go unmentioned in the Harry Potter series, especially from this time. A few minutes later, the last of our roommates appeared. She, like the others, had pale skin, a round face with straight shoulder length hair and parted bangs, highlighting her violet eyes. Jennova Macmillan.

I think we have an assortment of types of persons in this room: the cool and broody Aurora Black, the gentle but firm Eirene Carrow, and lastly the playful and mischievious Jennova Macmillan. As for me – I am the calm and collected Sephira Morte.

Changing into my nightgown, I climb into my new bed and discretely cast a silencing spell before drifting off to sleep.

Pray tell me that _tomorrow will be interesting._

°• My Another Life •°

I am looking over my schedule. Our first period is Transfiguration with Gryffindor. _Great._ I sigh before walking to the classroom with my roommates, passing a few other students from the different houses in the process. As I look around, I realize the truth of the several fanfics I had read. The magical community's stagnation is indeed true, because there aren't any differences about this castle. Whether it's about color, stuff placement, or the general environment as a whole. I even bet to myself that Hogsmeade looks the same as in the movies. Perhaps even Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley are identical to their movie counterparts.

If you're wondering, I never did visit Diagon Alley to buy the student's stuff for school. Sephiroth did all of that for me and we have our own wand maker for Mortes. So, basically the first time I went to the platform 9 ¾ was the first time I had entered the British Magical Community. You can say we –the Mortes– really have isolated ourselves in this way. We are isolated from the British Magical Community but instead we blend in with the muggles.

During the time we had a free period, I went to the library in order to see Hogwarts Library's grand collection. _Lies,_ of course. That was the more trivial of my reasons. In truth, I am going to find him and observe. I know in the moments we have free periods he will be trying to swallow all the knowledge as many books as he can.

The library is the key.

Given his circumstances, I would definitely do what he's doing. Only I am not.

I greet the librarian before strolling over to the Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA for short, and the Spell Crafting theories. After I got the books I want, I glance around to find an empty seat naturally –one has to maintain the act to avoid suspicion– as I saw a few lone students, and a couple of students who are studying in groups. Then, my eyes caught a certain someone sitting by himself alone. Straightening my shoulders, I walk in his direction with my perfect mask up.

If a Slytherin seeks another Sytherin's companion, it is taken as a common sight for any other house. But, if someone highborn or of the Old families sees a Slytherin pureblood seeking out a Slytherin muggleborn for companionship, it is considered highly unusual.

 _Ha! I don't care about that._

'You should be careful.'

I almost stopped moving when I heard the familiar voice ringing in my head. Almost. Alice's voice sometimes found itself in my head. Just like a reminder of what I should and shouldn't do.

"Excuse me, is these seat taken?" I speak softly.

He looks up and tilts his head a little. I know that is an act, but Oh. My. Sweet. Death. This kid is so damn adorable! His big dark eyes and cherry plump lips! And his baby fat! I know the books speak about how charming Tom Riddle is and how angelic his face looked as a kid, but J. K. Rowling really didn't do him justice about that and if I were a lesser woman –ahem– girl, I would have glomped him right away.

"No."

I blinked once. "Then, you wouldn't mind if I sit here, would you?"

"No, go ahead."

And then my plan of 'observing' is gone.

.

.

.


	8. Morte VIII

Hi, I'm back~ Thanks to Vixter9339, PrincessRhaenyra, Imphyy, Regin, Lexxxloubell, NEVERTAKENSERIOUSLY, curlybunny900, Lorde127, kimmay94, ssq1122, revinzy, Alice-Hatter, Garden Gnomie and Guest for following, fav and review.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Betaed** by **Lilcold**

.

.

.

* * *

Curiousity and wariness exist in every human, especially in someone with bad experiences. Questioning something is basically second nature. Human emotions are always complicated and I fully agree with this matter. That's what makes humans unique anyway. Difference in personality, behavior, the way of thinking and many other nuances. In my opinion, Tom Marvolo Riddle is the most complicated kid I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Young, yet so old…

* * *

.

.

.

°• MORTE VIII•°

"I haven't introduced myself." I spoke suddenly, his gaze slowly turned to me. "My name is Sephira Morte." I offered my hand to him.

He watched it warily, but slowly grasped and shook my hand, "Tom Riddle, pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." I smiled at him before my eyes turned to our hands and back to him again. "But, that's actually not the way you greeted a lady here." He looks at me with a puzzled expression and then seemed like he was about to retort that I was not a lady, but he kept that to himself.

"How so?"

"Purebloods tradition." Realizing that he had no clue about that, I leaned in closer to him, "Want me to teach you?"

His eyes sharpened, "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch."

"There's always a catch." He said warily.

"Alright, I'll offer it in change of friendship. How's that?" He snorted and at that I bit my tongue in attempt to stop squealing also tightening my occlumency shields.

"I don't do friends." He stated.

"Alright. How about ally?"

"That could work." He nodded.

I inwardly smiled before beginning to describe the workings of the Britain Magical Community – the differences between Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggleborn – and its' customs. He listened while I explained it patiently. What a good student – I can see why in the future all of the professors viewed him in good regards –excluding our Headmaster, of course. It's rare to see a kid without pureblood education behaving like him.

He is truly a gifted person.

After my explanation ended I studied him, waiting for the information to sink in.

His brow furrowed, "They are prejudiced against the muggleborn."

Realizing where his statement was leading to, I nodded. "Yes, many of the purebloods are, but not all of them."

His jaw clenched in anger. I don't know what had happened, but it seemed as though he already realized that many of our slytherins' housemates saw him as a disgrace. He then look at me, "And you?"

I shook my head, "I don't care about blood purity. It doesn't matter to me at all."

"And why is that though?" his anger slowly slipped away turning into burning curiosity once he heard my answer.

"Because, it's just ridiculous." He rose an eyebrow at my statement, "Blood is simply blood. It doesn't help you in life, but your abilities… your _magic_ does…" He hmph-ed neutrally but his eyes showed me that he was in agreement with me.

 _Well, for now at least_.

°•

°• My Another Life •°

•°

"Where have you been?"

I looked up to find Jennova hovering in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"I was in the Library. Is there a problem?" Jennova sighed.

"It's just the first day and you're already spending most of your free time in the library?" she said with tint of disbelief in her voice.

"We wanted to invite you to explore the Castle with us." Bless Eirene for her explanation.

"Aside from that, I almost thought you were misplaced by the Hat." Aurora commented.

"Come on, we should do that latter. After dinner at least." Eirene was already standing outside gesturing animatedly to us to hurry up.

We walked alongside each other as we spoke. Mostly, they did all the talking about their day and I did the listening. When I caught Tom Riddle's eyes in the Great Hall I nodded discreetly. I thought it best not to let the others know about my encounter with him for the moment, but if he'd ever need me I would give him my aid. Well, I know he won't need it anyways, but who knows what the future holds.

' _Even the members of the House of Death cannot avoid death._ '

Oh, _the irony_ when I remembered what my father told me before. ' _Living a long life and never aging are equated to immortality._ But, to have _Eternal Immortality_ … that's _not for us to give, nor for us to receive_.'

' _We're still mortal, but in a different measure_.'

I shook my head internally. Sometimes my thoughts wandered away much too far.

°•

°• My Another Life •°

•°

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. _Morte... Mortem... Mort..._ What did I do to deserve being given a chance like this? As far as I remembered, I had always been anything but special. I had lived as a normal person and had never done something that would have made me deserving of a second chance. Or maybe they just decided to choose randomly? If they had tried to consider my knowledge, surely there had been many other candidates that had the same knowledge as me.

' _Harry Potter'_ _is quite renowned after all_.

All this thinking aside, even I didn't know what the real deal is, but if I decided to do what I have to do, then I would do it right. I didn't care if I had to do anything necessary to gain my freedom. _My life._ And I didn't care if I was thinking like an actual bitch right now or if I seemed like an egotistical, self-centered woman. All I wanted was to _live_ , and would do anything for _life,_ for _survival_ , to be able to _endure_ and to _live_ in this beautiful, cruel world even if it were the last thing I did.

 _Because, I didn't want to regret anything._

 _This was my second chance after all._

°•

°• My Another Life •°

•°

Sitting on my bed, I wondered if today was a full moon. The view would really look great out through the Gryffindor tower and they could see it well through their dorm's windows too. The dungeon instead felt cold and chilly even with the heating charm on my bed. Or maybe it was just the gloomy atmosphere?

Looking at the others, I took notice that they were all sound asleep. Silently casting _tempus_ in my mind with the wave of my hand, the numbers glowed notifying me it was past midnight. I couldn't fall asleep and was thinking about bringing my Mikiphone* but soon banished that thought once I remembered that any electronic devices would be useless in a magical environment such as Hogwarts.

Pondering what to do to pass the time, my mind wandered back to the conversation I held with the future Dark Lord just that afternoon.

" _Why did you do that?" his voice lingered in my ears as he looked at me with his dark eyes._

 _I_ _tilted_ _my head a little, "You should be more specific with your questions."_

" _Our earlier conversation. I hardly believe you need an ally as you are_ _a_ _pureblood and already have a standing in our house."_

" _Well, then, this is what you failed to see, because your stat_ _e_ _m_ _ent_ _is... incorrect."_

 _His eyebrow twitched, "Please, enlighten me then?"_

 _I smiled at him, "My house – The House of Morte – we have not_ _associated_ _much with_ _The_ _British Magical Community_ _. Therefor_ _e_ _, we have no standing in it and_ _so_ _I suppose our housemate_ _s_ _just tolerate me because of my blood._

 _But, I don't know for sure_ _, since_ _it_ _'s_ _just the first day, right?"_

" _I suppose._

 _But, it still does not occur_ _to me_ _why you_ _would ever_ _make_ _such an_ _offer_ _of alliance_ _to me personally."_

 _I_ _merely_ _leaned back and smiled at him._

.

.

.

* * *

*The Mikiphone was a portable record player manufactured by a Swiss company in 1924.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review will be appreciated ^^**


	9. Morte IX

_Hiya~ I'm back with Abraxas in mind lol,_ Thanks to Scarlet303, Centh97, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, LadyScatty, the aspiring cynic, Kat1894, MrsDestiny, jess271506, saashi samy, moonseeds99, woezz, chocolaterune, Angelicsailor, witchlouise, xxOchibixx, joyjoy821, The Garden Gnomie, Wafflesboot and Mika Daisuke for follow, favorite and review.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Betaed** by **Lilcold**

.

.

.

* * *

It would have been foolish to assume that Tom Riddle fully and so readily accepted my reasoning for my allegiance with him. So, I knew better than to make such presumptions. On the other hand, I believed that within him there was a desire to be accepted that was struggling to surface because he had never before fit in and Hogwarts gave him a flicker of hope to do so. And that made all the more harder for me because I wanted to believe in him and yet I couldn't at the same time...

* * *

.

.

°• MORTE IX•°

"Sephira!"

Alphard greeted me with his familiar grin as we walked alongside. He was curiously glancing around, wondering where my friends were. Smiling at him I questioned him about his day so far, since we were in the same generation as well. Speaking of generation, I have never mentioned it beforehand. Those of the Black family who were in the same year as me were Alphard and his distant cousin Aurora – my roommate –which put all other Blacks years above me. The information I had about Orion was that he was in his third year while Cygnus was a year above him. There was also a Black female in the fifth year – Dorea Black. She was the future Mrs Potter. And the one and only Malfoy I knew in this school was in the second year.

Which made me curious how it was exactly that Abraxas, who was a year above Tom, would become his first inner circle member in the future. Of course, that wasn't precisely a fact, just a mere fans' calculation, or some rumor I once read on the internet before I died. And there was no proof of it, nor a solid confirmation from J.K. Rowling. Tom's future inner circle would not only be Abraxas though but would include Orion and Cygnus too. I could remember that in the future Tom had the Black families in his palm and fully supporting the dark cause – his cause – were also the Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott, Rosier, Crabbe and Goyle families or, as you could aptly put it, he had almost half of the Sacred Twenty-Eight backing him.

Speaking of his cause, I had never really known the stipulations of the true dark cause that Voldemort supported in his youth. Was it really about eradicating muggles? Because, as all people who live and stay in the muggle world, he should be aware of the scale of the muggles' capabilities, of what they could do when cornered. Especially when mentioning that their population is spread like the stars in the sky. I wanted to know his real goal – Tom Riddle's one, and not Lord Voldemort's – but I knew it would have to wait until the foreseeable future.

°•

°• My Another Life •°

•°

Checking out the Library was something of importance on my what-to-do-list, because, as far as I could remember, in this era where Dumbledore had no control and influence yet the Dark Arts books were not yet prohibited in Hogwarts and the Dark was still not considered "evil" by the Minister of Magic. Who knew what knowledge the grand Hogwarts Library possessed since, after all, the castle was ancient – built during the medieval era. Of course, I also found it interesting to discover another source of knowledge. It wasn't as though the Morte family was lacking in any of that, it was just that exploring any part of Hogwarts was like a dream come true. Living in this world was every Harry Potter fan's dream even when I was living in just a limited timeframe of the magical universe.

As I placed my hand on the tip of the book, I caught a familiar presence nearing without the sound of footsteps or anything. It made me realize that he was good, but not good enough. Putting on a façade of obliviousness and waiting for him to be the first to spark the conversation, I continued with what I was doing without so much as a flinch.

"I saw you talking to him."

Abraxas leaned on the wall as I continued examining the books on one of the library's shelves. His eyes followed my every movement.

"Pardon?" I asked feigning ignorance.

" **You–know–who** I meant."

I turned my body to face him as I raised my eyebrow at his accusing look, mentally giggling at his choice of 'words'.

"The mudblood." He continued.

"Hmm…" I took the book I wanted and headed towards an empty table to take a seat. He followed after me.

Pushing my wand out from my wand holster, I silently cast a privacy charm to prevent any attempts at eavesdropping on us. Ignoring the contemplative look from Abraxas I opened my book.

"That's harsh, Abraxas. Don't use that word carelessly – you don't know who might hear that."

"I am not throwing that word around carelessly, Sephira. I am perfectly aware of my surroundings." He stated and I merely nodded in acceptance at him.

Looking at his eyes, I closed my book briefly. "I know it's a problem if our housemates know what I did, so I give you my gratitude for keeping it to yourself."

He nodded, "You are mostly welcomed. But why you do you presume that I have not spread that information at all?" His eyes acquired a glint of curiosity.

"Because then you wouldn't be here, would you?"

"Fair enough." A pregnant pause, "But as your acquaintance, I merely voiced my concern. You should be aware of the Slytherin hierarchy and he's not a suitable companion at the moment."

"I am indeed aware of the order of our House, Abraxas. For now Tom Riddle maybe at the bottom of our hierarchy but he will not be in the future, of that I am sure."

"How do you know that, Sephira? Are you, perhaps, a seer?"

°•

°• My Another Life •°

•°

A sweet and soft laugh, like the sound of tinkling bells, caught Abraxas by surprise. He had never known that a female could produce such a nice sound, not even his own mother. The first year in front of him who laughed carelessly, dismissing the warning he had given, made him a little irritated. Just a little though.

 _Sephira Morte_.

The first time he met her in the train compartment, the girl had piqued his interest. Despite her family's lack of presence in the Magical World – thus resulting in their lack of influence – she had been the most graceful girl he had ever seen. Never in his life had he met heiress like her, and that was saying something as the Malfoy were one of The Noble and Most Ancient Houses.

Girls from other houses only cared about their looks, fame and money. Abraxas knew this, but he himself was not a hypocrite – he knew that these three things were important in society. He had been educated as heir should and had spent time with his father, after all. But the girls' scale of value was definitely overdoing it – in fact, he found it annoying. Not to mention that they were loud like banshees. He couldn't even fathom how people could survive through that.

Shaking his head internally, he brought his attention back to the girl in front of him.

°•

°• My Another Life •°

•°

"Be honest with me, Abraxas – you are a wizard," Sephira stared intently at the pair of grey orbs in front of her. "But what would you say that witches and wizards favour the most?

Is it blood? Or magic?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review will be appreciated ^^**


	10. Morte X

_**Hiya~ I managed to write it a bit longer than before.** _

**Thanks to** _Mary D. Black2000, Arianna Le Fay, moonlight, Missymissy87, Shadowmoon97, Angelhate, iciclefangAJ, becstar152000, newmanlillian4, amaholm, ladybug213, marleyzbarbie, thedarkqueen98, DarkDust27_ **and** _chocolaterune_ for **follow, favorite and review.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Betaed** by **Lilcold**

.

.

.

* * *

Humans have always feared something they don't know and these terms applied to the Magical World too. Witches, Wizards, Vampires, Werewolves and others of the Dark and Light Creatures. Fear is a delicate thing. It can make us strong but it can destroy us too. Everything depends on the view of each person and their way of approaching it. Fear in humans is like the human wish to socialize with other beings. They are inescapable, both parts of human nature, where one can't live without the other…

* * *

.

.

.

°• MORTE X•°

"Why'd you ask, Sephira?" Abraxas' brow furrowed in confusion, "The answer is so obvious.

It's Magic."

"Isn't it?" Sephira smiled as she leaned back, "Then, it shouldn't be a problem, right?" Abraxas' eyes widened in realization as he caught the meaning of her question.

"It's different."

"What's the difference?" before Abraxas opened his mouth to answer Sephira cut him off, "My family had no influence in the Magical Community, Abraxas. I had no standing in our House. I am basically at the lower part of our House's hierarchy at the moment."

"But not the lowest though."

Sephira sighed inwardly as she closed her eyes mentally massaging her temples. ' _I'm not good with this… As long as I've known, this is not my problem. Nor my job either…'_

"Just… can you manage to not antagonize him? He seems inferior to you but I know he has the potential.

You should just _observe_."

' _To see if I was proven right all along'_ Abraxas finished her sentences in his mind. There's nothing to lose for him though, and if what she claimed was true about the Riddle boy, then he should reconsider his way of thinking. Besides, Abraxas was not a brash person who would stoop so low as to start bullying a first year student or just insulting – no, he would definitely throw around some insults – not to the Riddle kid at least, as he decided to humour Sephira's beliefs from now on.

"Alright, I will do that."

Sephira's expression lightened up a little, but Abraxas would never know how behind that façade she was actually screaming, dreading the giving of her own advice.

°•

°• My Another Life •°

•°

"Oh, Death… Merlin… Morgana… What have I done? What have I done!?"

Sephira was pacing while her lips trembled uncontrollably. Her face was ashen, further losing its colour as she recalled her conversation with Abraxas. Why in the name of Death had she done that? Why had she she given Abraxas a reason to do that? And why the hell had he AGREED!?

Oh, sweet Merlin of Death! She's going crazy just because of this little thing. Such a little thing that it might even change the future!? This was only her first year and already she had gone haywire because of some side character who would be gone in Canon but had a major impact on the main character in this story.

Yes, a main character.

Her main character.

Harry Potter had not been born yet, and she may not even live long enough to see him because she was definitely going to die in the future and she **knew it**. Tom Riddle maybe a lost cause, if we were to talk about his Horcruxes, but currently that's not her Tom Riddle. Her Tom Riddle is still an innocent boy – as innocent as a psychopath could be – and not yet tainted by the brutality of war, the fear of death. And the only way to prevent such a taint is to take him with her on their summer break, but he would not accept as it would be considered a weakness. And even if by some miracle he were to accept he would still consider not going if the person who offered him shelter was a person he was wary of.

The single way to save him, she would… she'd have to worm her way into Tom Riddle's life…

And that just sounds wrong on whole new different level…

Nor would it be an easy task…

And she just prayed to Death that her faith in Abraxas is not misplaced, or else… she wouldn't know anymore…

°•

°• My Another Life •°

•°

As far as Sephira knew, transfiguration was one of the subjects she didn't really find appealing not only due to the awful teacher, who was one of the people she most despised, but also because the subject itself had lost its allure – she had already mastered the art of transfiguration, after all. By now Sephira even had her full animagus form and, speaking of animagus form, she wasn't truly surprised when she discovered hers.

It was, in fact, a bat, a species of vesper bat precisely. You could cleverly call it botta's serotine [ _Eptesicus bottae_ ] and it was one of 25 in the genus _Eptesicus_. It could usually be found in rocky areas and the temperate deserts of Afghanistan, possibly even Egypt and other Middle East regions. Sadly, it wasn't a common species in England and she would have to be careful not to attract anyone's attention while she was in her animagus form.

In Shamanism, the bat was actually an animal representing the act of facing the darkness within yourself before you would be assisted in finding the light of rebirth. The bat would gift you with the wisdom required to make the appropriate changes for the birthing of your new identity. Bats have amazing auditory perception, which makes them able to navigate through the dark with great ease. They have built-in sonars that give them the knack for knowing what lies beneath the surface. Generally, those animals with such talents uncanny abilities to discern hidden messages both from people and the environment. It was said that they were also sociable animals which could indicate a need for more sociability or increased opportunity with greater numbers of people.

It was actually ridiculous and seemed unbelievable if one were to tell you about a twelve-year-old who had already managed a full-body transformation into her animagus form. Well, she had had a head start – a rather long head start – but even so, she would be keeping this scandalous information to herself, hidden from anyone in Hogwarts. They needn't know, at least not too soon.

°•

°• My Another Life •°

•°

In hindsight, it was unfortunate how she had missed her roommates' first exploration of the castle, because Sephira had recently found out that Alphard had actually joined them. He had shared his knowledge and showed them that the statue of Gregory the Smarmy on the fifth corridor actually concealed behind it the entrance to a passageway that leads to Hogsmeade. What a surprise that had been. She knew the revealed hidden room and paths in Harry Potter series books and movies, but not to the extent of knowing exactly where it physically was. She had locked her undamaged past memories in the back of her mind in case she would ever need the information and yes, she had been planning on finding all of them. Add in the fact that the vanishing cabinet she remembers in the room of requirement could actually connect to Borgin and Burkes because it is actually still working in this time…

 _So many possibilities_ …

°•

°• My Another Life •°

•°

"Morte."

Sephira felt a shudder creep over her frame as she heard the word which represented her familial house. Getting called on with that surname made it seem as though Death itself was actually looming over her, casting a cold shadow on her person. She would never get used to being called with that wording. Sephira may have been an adult mentally, but only a true fool would not feel any fear of the presence of death. It was not like she had actually ever been in the presence of said being, it was simply that she had a feeling that it would feel like that.

Turning from the book she had been reading towards the familiar voice, Sephira found her roommate already making herself comfortable on her bed. Crossing her arms, Jennova regarded her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Morte…"

Sephira sighed. She was aware that she hadn't gotten to know her roommates in the previous days she had been at Hogwarts. Her time would always be occupied by either her own thoughts, or the presence of Tom or Abraxas. She would easily get distracted and ignore her surroundings. _Seemed it was finally time for my roommates._

"Please refrain from calling me by my family name. Just call me Sephira."

Jennova nodded curtly.

"So, is there a reason why you caught my attention, Macmillan?"

Jennova Macmillan raised an eyebrow, "If you want me to comply with your demand," Sephira inwardly rolled her eyes at the phrasing, "You should agree to follow mine too."

"Alright, Jenny." Jennova's eyebrow gave a twitch at her nickname and she smirked.

"Don't call me with such a commoner's name!"

Eyes glinting with mischief, Sephira raised her hands in mock surrender with a smirk. "I'm just teasing you."

"Then don't." Jennova huffed out.

"So?"

"Aurora, Eirene and I want to head over to the library, so don't be such a recluse and join us."

This time Sephira really raised her eyebrow. "Is that a request or a de–"

"Shadup!" Jennova grabbed her hand and began forcefully pulling Sephira out of her bed.

"This is harassment, you know?"

"No, it isn't."

°•

°• My Another Life •°

•°

"Professor Beery has really outdone himself, hasn't he?" Eirene voiced her thought softly as the others prepared for their homework on Herbology.

Aurora nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he has."

"And the library is really huge, like a maze." Said Jennova in awe as though this had been her first time stepping into the Library.

Eirene looked at her companions questioningly. "Where should we start looking?" she asked.

"Don't worry!" Jennova's hand was suddenly clutching Sephira's shoulder. "That's what she's here for, right? Our geeky roommate." she was now sporting a mischievous smirk in attempt to get a revenge on her.

"This is what the librarian is for, Jenny."

"Hey!"

The corner of Aurora's mouth turned up. "She got you, _Jenny_."

"Don't. Call. Me. Jenny!" hissed Jennova in a low tone that made the Black girl raise her eyebrow and giggle from Eirene's side. Sephira shook her head in amusement as she walked straight up to the librarian to ask for the books she and the other girls needed.

In Herbology they had actually been studying the different varieties of magical plants and fungi that existed, they had learned how to care for and utilize these plants, all about their magical properties and what they were used for. Sephira found Herbology to be like the basic skill necessary for Potions. You simply couldn't be good in that subject if you were never at least decent at Herbology and this train of thought had gotten Sephira wondering about Neville Longbottom. He had been – or would be? – a natural in Herbology and it was a shame that Severus Snape blatantly favoring some and discriminating against others in the future would be what form Neville Longbottom's fears of the man and hinder his potential. Sigh. _Well, so much for a better future_.

She blinked.

And then, Sephira's eyes darkened like the sky before a storm – she had just remembered her upcoming death in the future should she fail her task. _No, I don't want a better future._ Even if she knew what was bound to happen it didn't mean she would let it all play out. She would fight tooth and nail to prevent it no matter what, even if she had to challenge the Fates and create a tempest.

 _I want a future, for_ _ **me**_ _!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review will be appreciated ^^**


End file.
